1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw of a type which includes a body, an internal combustion engine mounted on the body and operating as a power source, a carbureter mounted within the body for supplying an air-fuel mixture to the internal combustion engine, and an air intake space provided in the body for supplying fresh air to the carbureter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional chain saws of this type, fresh air is taken in from the air inlet formed on the body so as to be supplied to the carbureter through a relatively short passageway provided in the body.
Such a chain saw has a disadvantage in that it has a relatively high level of air intake noise. Further, when the chain saw is used in a cold or hot locality, the low or high temperature fresh air is supplied to the carbureter at substantially the same low or high temperature, deteriorating the performance of the internal combustion engine. Further, at the time of rain or snow, rain drops or snow flakes will be sucked in together with air, deteriorating the air cleaner performance in a short period of using the chain saw.